<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortember 2020 by disney_nerd626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358474">Comfortember 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_nerd626/pseuds/disney_nerd626'>disney_nerd626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_nerd626/pseuds/disney_nerd626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of whump-ish oneshots revolving around Penny Parker and Tony Stark and maybe occasionally Peter as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What school do you go to?”</p><p>“Wow! An intern for Tony Stark, must be exciting right?”</p><p>“How old are you, sweetie?” </p><p>“Aren’t you a little young to be here?”</p><p>“Can’t believe Stark has his fifteen year old intern here.”</p><p>The last one wasn’t directed at Penny, but she heard it. She flinched and tried to tune out the conversation as she scanned the room and sipped her non-alcoholic drink that Mr. Stark had gotten her.</p><p>It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be here. Mr. Stark had been so kind to her, she felt like she should at least go to his party. But there were so many people and it was so loud and her enhanced senses were beginning to get to her. </p><p>Penny excused herself from the adults that seemed to have forgotten she was there and slipped off to a corner of the room where it was less crowded. She set down her drink and snuck her phone out of her handbag.</p><p>Ned 8:43<br/>
whats it like? are there any avengers?</p><p>May 8:45<br/>
Hey honey, how’s it going?</p><p>Penny sighed and slipped her phone back into the handbag. She glanced up and looked around the room again. Mr. Stark was on the opposite side of the room, looking bored out of his mind and not even trying to hide it as Norman Osborn seemed to drone on and on about something. </p><p>Mr. Stark caught Penny’s eyes as Norman looked at the woman next to him. “You ok?” he mouthed. </p><p>She nodded, forcing a smile and holding a thumbs up. He narrowed his eyes at her. She knew he didn’t buy it for a second but Norman had resumed talking.</p><p>Penny gazed around the room. She leaned against the wall, halfway hoping it would just swallow her right then and there. She felt so awkward being the youngest there. The Avengers were here and they’d all made several efforts to talk to her, which she appreciated. They had only known about her secret identity for a couple weeks now, but they’d all been so welcoming. </p><p>Well sort of. They had been cautious and skeptical of a fifteen year old with spider abilities at first, but after they’d seen her in action during a training session, they quickly realized she could handle herself.</p><p>She watched Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner over by the bar talking. She’d had a mini fangirl moment when she met Dr. Banner. She’d had so many questions and he answered all of the ones he could, patiently and slightly shocked at this fifteen year old’s vast knowledge of quantum physics. </p><p>Penny felt herself being pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone staring at her. </p><p>There. A boy around her age stood not too far from her, staring at her with confused eyes. A small smile pulled at his lips when they made eye contact. </p><p>He made his way over to her as a song began playing and people headed to the dance floor for a slow dance. </p><p>“Hi there. Um, have we met? You look really familiar,” the boy asked. His curly red hair was fighting whatever had been put in it to tame it.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Um, I’m Penny. Penny Parker.”</p><p>“Harry Osborn,” the boy replied, holding out his hand. </p><p>Penny shook it, feeling a little less awkward now that there was someone else her age here. </p><p>“So what brought you to this party, Penny Parker?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I’m Mr. Stark’s intern,” Penny said for what felt like the millionth time that night. </p><p>Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his mop of curly hair. “Really? Wow, I didn’t know he had interns.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a program with my school,” Penny replied, still feeling guilty for the lie even though she must have told it at least a hundred times now. </p><p>“What school do you go to?”</p><p>“Midtown School for Science and Technology. You?”</p><p>“Manhattan Center for Science and Mathematics."</p><p>“Wait, are you on the AcaDec team?”</p><p>“Yes! That’s why you look familiar! We were against each other one time, right?”</p><p>Penny grinned and nodded. “Yeah! We kicked your guys’ butts.”</p><p>Harry laughed and said, “Our team sucks, they deserved it.”</p><p>Penny laughed with him. The two gazed at the dancing couples before Harry turned to his new friend and held out a hand. “Wanna dance?”</p><p>Penny froze for a split second, feeling her cheeks turn pink. “Uh, I’m-I’m not very good.”</p><p>“I’m not either. Do you think we should let that stop us?”</p><p>Penny felt herself smiling as she took his hand. She doesn’t know why she said yes, she hasn’t slow danced since she was little and she would stand on Ben’s feet, but she didn’t regret it either. </p><p>“So did I really look familiar or were you just looking for an excuse to get out of that conversation you were in?” Penny asked quietly, moving slowly to the music.</p><p>“No, you actually looked familiar, but you also looked like you needed rescuing.”</p><p>“Rescuing?”</p><p>“From the boredom that was eating you alive.”</p><p>Penny smiled. “Well, thank you for rescuing me from the human eating boredom.”</p><p>Harry grinned and said, “Anytime.”</p><p>Her senses went off almost instantly, sending chills up and down her spine and arms. </p><p>Then someone was shouting and a gun was firing. </p><p>Penny yanked Harry down to the ground with her. Harry swore as an Iron Man suit flew in and formed itself around Mr. Stark. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Harry grabbed Penny’s hand and followed the crowd that Colonel Rhodes was leading out of the building. </p><p>“C’mon!” Harry shouted.</p><p>Penny let them get separated in the crowd, only running to join the fight when she saw Harry get out the door safely.</p><p>“Kid, get out of here, we got this!” Mr. Stark shouted.</p><p>Again, things seemed to move in slow motion. She heard the gun fire. She didn’t see it, but she heard it. It was aimed right at Colonel Rhodes. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how it happened, but she managed to shove him out of the way just as something burned in her stomach and Natasha fired back. The shooter went down instantly while Colonel Rhodes stared in shock at Penny.</p><p>“Penny!”</p><p>“I’m-I’m ok,” Penny muttered, despite the growing red spot on her previously cream dress. </p><p>She let Mr. Stark catch her when her legs gave out. He was shouting something, but she couldn’t get herself to focus on what he was saying. </p><p>Her dress was probably ruined now. She felt bad, Pepper had probably paid a lot of money for it. But it was better than Colonel Rhodes getting shot. Pepper won’t mind about the dress, right?</p><p>“No kid, Pepper’s not going to care about the dress, I swear,” Tony said as Penny realized she’d just said all of that out loud. Colonel Rhodes was up now and Tony was laying Penny down. </p><p>Sam Wilson appeared in Penny’s vision right before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shooter turned out to be a lot more dangerous than first expected. For one, they weren’t just regular old bullets. They were laced with poison. </p><p>Somehow no one else was injured. It grazed Clint, but they were able to get him medicine before the poison got into his blood system.</p><p>However, since Penny was shot in the stomach the poison entered her blood stream much faster. </p><p>“She’s coding again!”</p><p>It was touch and go for a while. Her system seemed to be too strong for regular medicine.</p><p>“3, 2, 1!”</p><p>But luckily Helen Cho had been at the party as well. They’d started using Steve’s stuff, which happened to be perfect. </p><p>“She’s stabilizing!”</p><p>“Good. Let’s try to keep her that way.”</p><p>Tony called May when Penny went into surgery. Now they all sat in the waiting room, trying not to think the worst. </p><p>Rhodey sat in a corner, eyes focused on the floor. Tony had tried to talk to him several times, but Rhodey wasn’t in the mood. Tony knew he blamed himself, but Rhodey wouldn’t listen to anything Tony tried to tell him right now. </p><p>Natasha got everyone some pizza, but May and Tony couldn’t eat. </p><p>Pepper was on the phone most of the time, talking to the press and lawyers and everyone she could think of trying to keep this quiet. </p><p>Finally, around one in the morning Helen came out to inform everyone that they’d gotten the bullet out and stopped the poison. </p><p>“Is she ok?” May asked, standing on shaking legs. </p><p>Helen hesitated. “She’s a strong girl. It’ll take her some time, but she’ll be ok.”</p><p>“Can we see her?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Helen said.</p><p>She led them into a large room where Penny lay motionless in a bed. For a couple minutes, the only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. </p><p>May’s hand flew to cover her mouth as she choked on a sob. </p><p>There was a ventilator down her throat to help her breath. The damage had been pretty bad. If she had gotten to surgery any later, it would’ve been too late. </p><p>Tony and May took turns going to a spare room next to Penny’s room to take a nap. </p><p>It wasn’t until after the ventilator was out and she just had an oxygen mask that Penny made any signs of waking up. </p><p>May had just left to close her eyes for a little bit when Penny began to stir. </p><p>“Pen?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Tony grinned, feeling a small weight being lifted off his chest. </p><p>“Hey, Underoos. How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine. What happened?”</p><p>“The bullets were laced with poison. It got in your bloodstream but Helen managed to stop it before it got too dangerous.”</p><p>Penny let that sink in before asking, “Did anyone else get hurt?”</p><p>“Nope. Thankfully Nat took down the shooter before anything could happen. He’s on his way to prison right now.” </p><p>Penny nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p>“A certain someone has been calling about you,” Tony said, a sly grin pulling at his lips.</p><p>Penny frowned. “Who?”</p><p>“Harry Osborne. It seems like you two really hit it off.”</p><p>Penny’s cheeks turned pink, making Tony laugh. Penny covered her face with her hands, groaning softly into them.</p><p>“Um… what did… what did he say?” Penny asked, lowering her hands and smiling.</p><p>“He wanted to make sure you were alright. He said he couldn’t find you after he got out and was worried about you,” Tony said. </p><p>“He said all that?” Penny asked. </p><p>“Yep,” Tony replied, popping the ‘p’. </p><p>Penny tried to fight the warm fuzzy feeling she felt in her chest. They’d only met one time! Well, two if you count AcaDec. But was it weird that she was developing a crush on him after one meeting? </p><p>Her eyes began drooping tiredly. Tony noticed almost immediately. </p><p>“Get some sleep, kiddo,” Tony said gently. </p><p>But her eyes rolled back and she went rigid. Tony shot to his feet and a curse flew from his mouth as Penny began seizing.</p><p>“Friday, call Helen!” Tony shouted, trying to keep Penny still. </p><p>Helen came running a few minutes later with a couple nurses. After the seizure was stablized, a tense silence filled the room. </p><p>“What was that? Why did she have a seizure?” Tony asked as his body began shaking.</p><p>“I-I don’t know. I’m going to take a blood sample and make sure all of the poison is gone,” Helen said. </p><p>A couple hours later it was confirmed not all of the poison was gone. </p><p>“Well how do we get the rest out?” May asked. </p><p>She’d been filled in on what was going on shortly after the seizure. </p><p>“We’ll have to wait for her system to find a way to get it out on its own, there’s not much we can do other than giving her fluids which we’re already doing.”</p><p>So they waited. Penny threw up a few times and Helen said that was normal.</p><p>She didn’t give any signs of waking up until some days later. Both May and Tony were here this time, along with Rhodey, who had been stopping by every now and then. </p><p>“Rhodey, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>Rhodey looked at Tony briefly from where he’d been staring at the floor, a little shocked by Tony’s sudden outburst. “Yes it is. If I’d been paying more attention this kid would be fine and not have poison in her system.”</p><p>“There’s nothing you could have done, Rhodey. If it hadn’t been you, it probably would've been someone else that she tried to save,” May said gently. </p><p>“They’re right.”</p><p>Three heads turned to the no longer sleeping girl in the bed. </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Colonel Rhodes,” Penny said softly. </p><p>“Please call me Rhodey, Penny,” Rhodey said with a gentle smile. </p><p>Penny nodded softly. </p><p>“How’re you feeling, baby?” May asked, brushing her niece’s hair back gently. </p><p>“Tired, but better than last time,” Penny said.</p><p>May smiled. “Good.”</p><p>Penny rarely spent time by herself in the med bay after that. She as awake a lot more often and after a week, Helen cleared her to go home. </p><p>She couldn’t help the constant fear and looking over her shoulder that seemed to come with coming home though, as if the shooter was going to pop out at any moment. </p><p>What if he broke out of prison? What if he came after her to finish the job?</p><p>Despite Pepper’s attempts, the media still got a hold of the story of a young girl saving Colonel Rhodes life. She wasn’t sure how, but once she was released from the medbay the media reported that she had healed and was back to normal now. </p><p>——</p><p>“You got shot?” </p><p>Penny jumped at Ned’s question and tried to hide the wince. </p><p>“I’m fine, Ned, I promise.”</p><p>“What happened? How did you get shot?” Ned asked as they began walking to class.</p><p>Penny hushed him when a few heads turned at the last question. “I’m fine! There was a shooter at the party and he tried to shoot Colonel Rhodes.”</p><p>“Penny, I love you and your heroic nature and all that, but please don’t scare me like that again,” Ned said.</p><p>“You sound like May,” Penny laughed, throwing her arm around Ned’s shoulders. </p><p>“Well she’s right!”</p><p>The day continued on like normally. No one commented on the articles and Flash left her alone for most of the day so she didn’t have to worry about her wound getting reopened. </p><p>It was almost completely healed now, but the poison had slowed down the healing process a bit. </p><p>“Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow? I got that new Lego set yesterday, I was thinking we could do some homework then work on putting it together!” Ned said as they began heading home.</p><p>“Yes! I’ll have to check with May first, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with it,” Penny said.</p><p>“Awesome! See ya tomorrow, Pen!” Ned said as he ran off to catch the bus. </p><p>Penny normally would’ve taken the bus as well, but she was meeting May at a restaurant not too far from school. </p><p>“Penny!”</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as she turned, eyes growing wide. </p><p>“Harry? What-what are you doing here?” </p><p>“I came to see if you were ok! Mr. Stark said you got cleared to go home and I realized I didn’t have your number, so I figured I’d stop by after school. Now<br/>
I realize that it sounds totally creepy and stalker-ish. I’m sorry!” Harry said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“No, no you’re fine! Um, it’s really sweet of you. I’m alright though, I’m feeling a lot better,” Penny said. </p><p>“Good. I’m glad to hear that,” he said, smiling softly.</p><p>The two stood in awkward silence for a moment. </p><p>“Hey, would you wanna go get coffee or lunch or something some time?” Harry asked, turning as red as his curly hair. </p><p>Penny smiled, trying to fight the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. “Yeah, that’d be great! Does Saturday work?” </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be great!” Harry grinned.</p><p>Penny took out her notebook, scribbled down her number, and tore off the piece before handing it to Harry. “Here’s my number. I’ll see you Saturday!” </p><p>He waved goodbye and left. </p><p>Penny headed towards the restaurant, feeling lighter than she had since the shooting. Maybe everything would be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crying and Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penny struggles with the constant change in her life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey baby, you almost ready? We have about ten minutes before they’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny jumped, looking up at her aunt. Ten minutes? Hadn’t it just been an hour a little bit ago?</p><p> </p><p>“Penny?”</p><p> </p><p>Penny blinked, nodding a couple times. “Yeah-yeah, I’m almost ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, are you ok?” May asked, walking into the room a little more. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok! I’m-I’m almost done, I just need to grab a few things. I’ll meet you downstairs, ok?” Penny forced a smile, hoping her aunt was fooled. </p><p> </p><p>May wasn’t fooled in the slightest, but she could tell Penny didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering her so she left.</p><p> </p><p>Penny took a shaky breath, touched up her blush and mascara, then stood on shaking legs. </p><p> </p><p>It was graduation day. She’d worked so hard to get here. Four year of college had led to this moment. So why did she feel like this? </p><p> </p><p>After the final battle with Thanos and Thor snapped with the gauntlet, she felt like things were constantly changing. Sure, it’d been some years since everyone had come back from the Blip, but she wasn’t sure she could ever get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>Tony had a daughter now. A real daughter. </p><p> </p><p><em> No, </em> she told herself. <em> He thinks of you as his daughter too. He’s said that more times than you can count. </em></p><p> </p><p>Penny loved Morgan and Morgan loved Penny. It was just… a little weird sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>College had been another hard adjustment. There had been a few times where she’d just wanted to come home to May and forget everything ever happened with the Blip. </p><p> </p><p>She felt like she’d just been getting used to college life when graduation day snuck up and pulled the rug from under her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Penny looked at the clock and mumbled a curse, forcing herself out of her thoughts. She grabbed her purse and tried to push down these anxious feelings before she met May downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” May asked, a giddy little smile pulling at her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Penny nodded, forcing a smile again.</p><p> </p><p>Happy, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan picked them up a couple minutes later. Penny stayed silent most of the car ride, which caught the attention of the adults. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the school to find a certain curly haired redhead already waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! What’re you doing here?” Penny asked, eyes wide and jaw hanging slightly open. Harry and Penny had so far succeeded at the whole long distance thing. Penny had struggled a little at first when he told her he couldn’t come to her graduation, but she’d accepted it. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing him here had her feeling a little lighter. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to see my favorite person graduate,” Harry said with a grin, handing her a bouquet of flowers. </p><p> </p><p>Penny let a real smile pull at her lips before giving Harry a short kiss, momentarily feeling the tightness in her chest loosen. “Thanks, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I better go get ready. I’ll see you guys soon?” Penny asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep! We’re going to go find our seats,” Tony said. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, sissy!” Morgan said, running up and hugging Penny tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Penny gave her sister a squeeze before quickly following her classmates. The building smelled of old books and gross coffee. She realized she was going to miss it. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart sped up at the thought of leaving this place. She hated it. She hated the way her breath quickened. The sweat that coated her palms as she took her cap and gown from one of the teachers. The lightheadedness and the shaking that seemed to take control.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it, Penny. You’re f- you’re fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony seemed to take forever before they finally called, “Penelope Parker!”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and suddenly wished she would have drank more water earlier. Her mouth felt like she hadn’t had water in a week. </p><p> </p><p>Penny blinked and then it was over. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it, Penny!”</p><p> </p><p>Penny knelt down as Morgan came running into her open arms. Penny scooped her up and planted a kiss on top of her little sister’s head, pushing the tears down that threatened to spill over. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re so proud of you, baby!” May said, her own tears pooling her eyes as she squeezed her niece in a hug after she set Morgan down. </p><p> </p><p>Harry planted a kiss on Penny’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd seemed to double in noise, squeezing her brain in a steady pounding. Her clothes burned her skin. Her breath caught in her throat and the sun seemed to blind her with its light. </p><p> </p><p>An arm across her shoulders guided her away from the crowd and to a quiet hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny, it's ok. You’re safe, I promise. Just focus on me. Just focus on my voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t!” Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. Everything built up until she just couldn’t keep it in anymore. A sob escaped her lips</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can. Just focus on my voice. It’s going to be ok. Just breathe and focus on my voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny swallowed the lump in her throat with her eyes squeezed shut. After what felt like an eternity, she forced air into her lungs, almost melting against the wall at the relief of air. </p><p> </p><p>“There ya go, kiddo. Keep breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon her breathing regulated and she opened her eyes again, looking up at Tony’s kind and patient face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? You’ve seemed off all day today,” Tony asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mention the panic attack or how they were becoming more and more frequent. </p><p> </p><p>Penny took a couple more breaths before answering. “Everything keeps changing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m out of college. I have to be an actual adult now. I don’t know how to do that, Tony. What if I fail? What if Harry and I break up? What if Morgan realizes I’m not her actual sister and hates me? What if-“</p><p> </p><p>Tony cut Penny off by pulling her into a soft hug. She realized they were both sitting in the hallway, her leaning against the wall and Tony crouched in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>He let go and moved to sit next to her. “Penny, I hate to break it to you, but the moment you entered college you became an ‘actual adult’.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny snorted, a small smile playing at her lips. “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, I’m just messing with you. Being serious now. Kid, you’re going to be fine. I highly doubt you’ll fail. And anyway, if you do you have so many people out there and one right here willing to help you no matter what. Yes there will be hard days. There will be days when you want to give up, but that’s what we’re all here for. To help and encourage you, ok? You got this,” Tony said. </p><p> </p><p>Penny let the tear roll down her cheeks freely this time, wrapping her arms around Tony’s neck. He planted a kiss in her hair, giving her a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Even if you and Harry do break up, then I doubt it will last very long. You two seem pretty perfect for each other. And I don’t think it’s physically possible for Morgan to hate you. She adores you. You two might not be related in blood, but you’re related in every way that matters, ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Penny nodded, giving her father-figure a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to get back out there?” Tony asked when they separated. </p><p> </p><p>Penny breathed a shaky sigh, wiping her cheeks and smiling a real smile. “Yeah, I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled her up and together they went back out to her family. </p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” May asked, eyes full of worry. </p><p> </p><p>Penny nodded again, wrapping her aunt in a tight hug. “Yeah, I’m ok.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all I’m totally going to start skipping around with these prompts but I’m too tired to care at this point. I hope you enjoy this one, I’m really proud of it! Thanks for all the comments you guys have been giving me so far, they really do mean a lot!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exhaustion and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penny finds out some news, but when she tries to tell Harry it doesn’t go as planned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion felt like being hit by a truck and then being forced to run a marathon. That’s how Penny felt this fine, November, morning. She didn’t know why she was so tired, she was getting as much sleep as she normally did. </p><p>OK, so that wasn’t a lot, but still, she was getting sleep! With Spidergirl and all the new responsibilities she was taking on at Stark Industries, she didn’t have a lot of time for rest. </p><p>She rolled over and stared at the empty spot next to her in her bed. Harry must’ve already left for work. She always got up with him when he left. Was she really that out of it? </p><p>Her stomach cramped as nausea crept built up. She threw her hand over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom, before puking the contents of her stomach into the toilet. This wasn’t the first morning that she’d woken up like this. She knew what these symptoms sounded like.</p><p>But she couldn’t be. Right? With the spider bite? It wasn’t possible with the radiation… right?</p><p>Penny took a shaky breath as she finally finished. Maybe she should go get a test… just to be sure. </p><p>One shower, one trip to the drug store, and a couple hours later found Penny in the bathroom pacing back and forth while waiting for the timer on her phone to finish. </p><p>Endless anxious thought ran through her head. She’d already tried to call Ned, MJ, and May. No one answered, which means they were probably at work. Which is where she should probably be right now. </p><p>The timer began ringing throughout the small bathroom, making her jump. </p><p>Instead of taking off the towel she’d used to cover the test, she tried Ned again.</p><p>“Hey Pen, what’s up?”</p><p>“Are you busy?”</p><p>“No, not really. Why? Aren’t you at work right now?”</p><p>“I think I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Ned?”</p><p>Nothing. Penny checked to make sure he hadn’t hung up. </p><p>“Ned, you ok?”</p><p>“You-you-you’re-you’re pregnant?” </p><p>“No, I don’t know if I am! I need to check the test thing, but I’m scared!” </p><p>“Ok, hold on. I can take an early lunch and be over there in fifteen.”</p><p>“Fifteen? How would you get here in fifteen minutes?” </p><p>“Cause I’m already on my way. I’ll be there soon, don’t do anything!”</p><p>Then he hung up. Penny laughed despite the anxiousness settling into her stomach. Ned was the best friend she could ever ask for. </p><p>He arrived exactly fifteen minutes later. They both sat in the bathroom, staring at the towel hiding the test. </p><p>“Can you look for me?” Penny asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  </p><p>Ned yanked the towel away from the test, but hesitated at picking the actual test up. “Didn’t you pee on that?”</p><p>“Use the towel to pick it up!” Penny said as her body began trembling in anxious excitement. </p><p>Ned grabbed the towel again and picked up the test, eyes widening. His face split into a smile and he showed it to Penny. </p><p>Her eyes widened as well. The friends jumped up and laughed with happiness as the news set in. They hugged and Ned said, “I’m so happy for you!” Penny couldn’t find any words so she just laughed and squeezed her best friend. </p><p>“I have to get back to work now, but tell me what Harry says, ok?” Ned said after they separated. </p><p>“I will. Thank you for coming over,” Penny said. </p><p>“Of course! Bye, Pen,” Ned said.</p><p>Penny brain-stormed ways to surprise her husband the rest of the day. In the end, she decided to surprise him at his office with a onesie she found at the store. </p><p>She walked into the building in giddy excitement. But after finding him pushed into the corner of his office with his secretary, that excitement died like a flame doused in water. </p><p>-</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“Penny-”</p><p>“Don’t, Harry. Just don’t.”</p><p>“Nothing happened, I swear!”</p><p>“Really? Cause you looked pretty comfortable with her!”</p><p>Harry winced at that as tears filled his wife’s eyes. “Penny, you have to trust me. Nothing. Happened. It’s just my dad causing trouble.”</p><p>The news hit the media right after Penny found out. If she would’ve gotten there any later, she would’ve found out through J. Jonah Jameson. It did strike her as odd that the news outlets got a hold of the story that quickly. But her exhausted, emotional brain couldn't think about that right now. </p><p>Harry took Penny's silence as encouragement and kept going. “Think about it, Pen. We both know my dad is furious that we got married. He hates that I won’t work for him. Don’t you think he would do anything he could think of to split us up?”</p><p>It made sense. Norman hadn’t approved of Penny when Harry announced their engagement. He’d tried to talk Harry out of several times. Harry loved Penny, though, and wasn’t going to let his dad talk him out of this. The final straw was when his dad didn’t come to the wedding. </p><p>Penny knew Norman wasn’t beneath trying something like this. </p><p>“But did you kiss her?” Penny asked, voice cracking. </p><p>“No, she kissed me, but I didn’t kiss back. I swear, Penny. I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you so much, nothing could ever change that.” Harry said.</p><p>Harry had never lied to his wife before or given Penny any reason to think he didn’t love her.  </p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>Harry’s face lit up, relief seeming to flood from his body. He wrapped his arms around his wife in a hug and she did the same. He placed a kiss on her lips.</p><p>An hour later, the couple curled up on the couch together while watching New Girl. </p><p>“I’ll be back. I have got to stop drinking so much Mt. Dew in such a short period of time,” Harry said. Penny scrunched up her face. </p><p>“TMI, love.”</p><p>Harry laughed as he left for the bathroom. </p><p>Penny scrolled through Instagram while she waited, but quickly got off when all that greeted her was the lying news reports. </p><p>“Penny?” Her husband’s tone made her look up with a frown. Then she saw what he was holding. In the chaos of everything that just happened, she’d completely forgotten why she’d gone to his office in the first place. </p><p>“Why was there a pregnancy test in the trash?” Harry asked, eyes wide and skin pale. </p><p>Penny stood. “That’s why I went to your office today. I didn’t mean for you to find out like that. Are-are you mad?”</p><p>“Mad? How-how could I be mad? We’re having a baby!” Harry said, laughing in shock. </p><p>Penny grinned, her whole body relaxing in relief. Harry hugged her again, this time peppering her face in kisses, making her laugh. </p><p>“We’re going to be parents, Penny!” Harry repeated. She squeezed him in a hug and kissed his lips. They were going to be parents!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y’all! Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy today’s chapter! Please comment if you did!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you stick around! I can't promise I'm going to update every day (I'm already one day late), but I'm going to try my hardest! I hope you guys enjoy these, it's going to be really fun! Please comment if you can, comments literally keep me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>